Bouncy Ride
by Cherry Delight
Summary: Boys night out gets a little wild and Jou ends up sharing something he wishes he hadn't! Drunken shenanigans, sex, horse farms and - a bouncy castle? Read on to see what all the confusion is about! SJ. Oneshot.


_Another new story, humour this time. Not betaed, but hopefully coherent. And hopefully funny. Not like these serious disclaimers - I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
_

**Bouncy Ride**

"…and then I hear her boyfriend coming, right! I had no choice but to roll over into the next stall, and lemme tall ya, they hadn't cleaned it yet so it stank to high heaven. The horse wasn't too happy to see me either, I think I surprised it. Anyways, I didn't stick around to hear her answer him when he asked what she was doing naked in a horse stable, but I don't think it could have been convincing - she wasn't too bright. And that's how I had sex on a horse farm!"

Otogi took a swig from the beer in his hand and Jou, Honda and Yugi all stared at him slack-jawed. Yugi even had the good grace to look a little disgusted. Otogi glanced up at their amazed faces and quickly put his beer down again.

"Hey, I was young! She was talking about studs, and one thing led to another – don't look at me like that! Everyone has a crazy sex story!" Otogi peered closely at the others, and then thought better of that. "Well, almost everyone. Judging from the looks of you guys, I'd be surprised if you had one crazy sex story between you."

"Hey!" interjected Honda, clearly affronted. "Just because we don't broadcast everything like you, you flashy bastard, doesn't mean we don't have – what did you call it? Oh yeah, 'crazy sex stories'!" Alcohol was interfering with Honda's faculties, and the noticeable slur in his speech did not inspire confidence. Yugi looked like he wanted to change the subject, but Jou thought it was hilarious. After a few drinks, boys' night out (which Otogi said sounded very gay) had degenerated into drunken story swapping, which had spiralled down into dirty-story swapping, which, in Jou's opinion, made the evening much more interesting.

"Okay, then! Does anyone have a better story than me? Weirdest place you ever had sex! Winner gets free pizza, losers' treat!" Otogi's defiant challenge was met with loud groans.

"Why is everything a bet with you? I'll accept your challenge this time, if only to shut you up!" Honda said, with a gleam in his eye. Jou could tell this would be good.

"I have had sex – hold onto your hats everyone – in the backseat of the downtown bus!"

Otogi opened his mouth, no doubt to say something disparaging, but Honda raised his hand to shush him. He was not done, and the smug expression on his face indicated that he thought he'd won this match.

"In broad daylight, **while** it was moving!"

"Good God man, that's revolting!" Otogi cried, reaching across the table to vigorously shake Honda's hand. He was clearly impressed. Jou had to admit, so was he. He started wracking his brains to figure out who this wanton hussy was, and then laughed at Yugi incredulously shaking his head. Otogi noticed him laughing and immediately rounded on him.

"What about you, Jou? Please tell me you've got something to show up this idiot!"

"I dun think so!" Honda seemed pretty confident, despite the fact that he was sloshing half his drink all over the table.

"I think you skipped one," Jou said, gesturing toward Yugi. He was not eager to contribute to this conversation at all. Otogi rolled his eyes and addressed Yugi in a perfunctory tone.

"Yugi, do you have a crazy sex sto-"

"No, I don't!" Yugi immediately said. "And by the way you guys, that was very…unsanitary," Yugi finished, after fishing for the right word.

Everyone's mouths quirked in silent smiles, because despite the way he talked, Yugi was definitely not the prude he seemed to be. He just wasn't one to kiss and tell. They all remembered the lap dance he'd given Anzu for her birthday behind (what he thought was) closed doors. They should have probably been ashamed for peeking, but hell! Yugi sure was good at it.

"See? No story. Come on, spit it out! Weirdest place you ever had sex!"

Jou cleared his throat and sipped his beer, though to be honest, he probably should not have done the two actions at the same time.

He glanced off into the distance and mumbled something he knew was incoherent.

"What did you – I mean, hey, no pressure. If you don't have one, you don't have to lie about it. You're a man either way," Otogi said, the look on his face indicating the exact opposite. Jou knew he was being baited, but he bristled anyway. However reluctant he was, there was no way he would let Otogi slight his manhood.

"I said, a bouncy castle." He met the quizzical looks of his friends with a straight face.

"A bouncy castle? Like, those blow-up things that kids jump on?"

"Yup," Jou replied, lost in his memories. "A bouncy castle."

***

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhn!"

Jou made a sound like a beached whale and stretched. He'd been made to sit in the same spot for 3 hours, and therefore could not be blamed for his boredom. Jou had thought that working at the carnival for the summer would be fun, and so he had signed up to make a little extra cash and hopefully some free rides. It seemed like a dream job. What could be more exciting than working at a carnival all day? Oh how he longed for the rides, the games, and best of all – the carnival food!

Oh, how he had been wrong.

Basically, his main titles were Master of Button Mashing and Supervisor of Lever Pushing. All he did all day long was push the buttons that started and stopped the rides, and sometimes if he was lucky he would have to adjust a lever or two. His breaks were only thirty minutes long, so he never got to abuse his employee status by going on the endless parade of rides he dreamed of, and he had quickly grown sick of corndogs and churros for lunch everyday. On the weekends, his repertoire expanded to include Administrator of Repairs, and he had learned the hard way where the term "grease monkey" had come from. He had ruined more clothes than he could possibly buy back with his meagre earnings, and it sometimes took him all week to get his fingernails clean again.

The only thing worse than the mind-numbingness of the job was the horrible children he had to deal with.

Their parents just dropped them off at the line, and then they yelled and cried, and sometimes threw things at him. He did not remember being such a disgusting brat when he was a kid, but he knew himself well enough to know that he probably was, and that knowledge was all that was keeping him from picking the bawlers up and tossing then into the blue yonder.

No one was crying now, however, and he was fighting the good fight until his break came up in the next fifteen minutes. It was a rare lull, especially for a Friday, and he tamped down another wide yawn, trying to figure out where the best place to catch a nap would be. His musings, however, were cut short when something struck the side of his head with the force of a speeding bullet.

"Holy crap!" Jou yelled, jumping off his stool and clutching the side of his head. He was seeing red – he'd had enough of kids treating him like a personal bulls eye. "That is it, you damned kids, I swear I am gonna-"

But he stopped short as he turned around to berate the evil little monster responsible for his blunt force trauma, because he actually recognised said evil little monster. Just a few feet away stood a short boy with long black hair, wearing a sheepish expression. Behind him, his brother cut a tall, reluctant figure, arms crossed, scowling in the other direction. Jou's heart rate immediately tripled.

"Sorry, Jou!" Mokuba apologised. "I didn't think I threw it that hard. But I mean, come on. It was priceless. You were sleeping on the job."

Jou bent behind him and picked up the object that had bounced off the side of his head and winced. A plastic Blue Eyes White Dragon toy. Of course. He checked the levers on the control panel of the ride he was operating – it was the Ferris wheel today and goddamn but that thing was slow – and then looked around to make sure none of his superiors was around to chew him out.

"Number one, I was not sleeping on the job. I think I yawned a little, but you ain't the Yawn Police. Number two, throwing things at people is rude. I've kicked people's asses for way less."

He noticed Seto's head swivel in their direction, and he ignored the piercing glare that shot like laser beams from his cold eyes, as well as the sharp excitement that flew up his spine. Jou was sure Seto didn't like him talking to his brother that way, but tough cookies. Seto let him get away with too much as it was. He continued to address Mokuba as if Seto weren't there.

"You want this back?" he asked, wiggling the toy in Mokuba's direction.

"Yeah! Seto won it for me," Mokuba said enthusiastically, reaching his hand out.

"Aw, how cute. Fetch!" Jou yelled and flung it as far away as he could. He grinned when Mokuba called him a dirty name and ran of in the general direction the toy landed.

Seto watched his little brother run off into the distance, not looking at Jou and all the while moving closer.

"Never thought I'd see you step foot in a place like this," Jou drawled, leaning back against a nearby vending machine. He tried to look calm, but a storm was raging inside him at just the nearness of Seto.

The blue gaze slowly turned in Jou's direction, and his breath caught at how intense it was; fire and ice, but tempered with something not altogether unfriendly.

"Mokuba wanted to come," he said simply. Even this curt reply was more than Jou had hoped for. "It's not that much of an inconvenience, actually. I'm doing some research while I'm here."

"Research?" Jou echoed.

"Research," Seto repeated with an air of finality. Jou knew it must be for Kaibaland, so he didn't say anything else.

"Did you know I was working here?"

"How would I have known that? I haven't seen you in a while." Seto's voice had become low and intimate, and the way that Seto's eyes were tracing a path from his blond hair to his worn sneakers left no doubt what he meant. It really had been a while. Three months, sixteen days and nine hours give or take, but who was counting?

An enigmatic silence followed, during which Jou wondered why they always had to take the long and winding route. Just once, he'd like to say "I wanted to see you," and have Seto say "I wanted to see you, too," back to him. And then maybe they'd hold hands and skip down the street and buy each other flowers. He almost snorted at the mental image.

"I've been busy," Jou said instead.

Seto looked slowly around at the non-existent crowd and raised his eyebrows. "Yes," he intoned sarcastically, "I can tell you've been very busy here."

"Well, Mr. High and Mighty, today just happens to be a slow day. Usually I'm neck deep in bratty little kids like your brother," Jou replied, spying said brat running towards them at full speed, clutching not only his beloved Blue Eyes White Dragon attack missile, but also some half-eaten cotton candy as big as his head that had appeared out of nowhere. Seto did that thing with his eyes again, and Jou smirked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, stop calling my bro-"

"Hey, munchkin!" Jou called out to Mokuba who had just barrelled into earshot, effectively cutting off another 'My brother's so cute and innocent he pisses gold and farts dreams' speech from Seto. Loving look of pure loathing on Seto's face – he really hated being interrupted - Jou continued, "I'm going on break in ten, why don't I come find you and give you some free tickets?"

"Why don't you give me the free tickets now so you can go take a nap during your break?" Mokuba countered when he got closer, dodging Jou's outstretched hand that was currently trying to ruffle his hair. Not it was Seto's turn to smirk, and against his better judgement Jou rose to the little Kaiba's weak but expertly-aimed taunt.

"You cheeky little midget! Alright, fine! Buy your own tickets! I was just tyring to be nice. I was even gonna give you these special tickets to cut the line for the Monster Coaster – but if you don't want them, I could just put these babies right back in my pocket…" Jou dangled the tickets in Mokuba's face and watched those violet eyes turn huge and glassy at the prospect of cutting all those other desperate kids in line for the privilege of puking his guts out on the fastest ride at the carnival. Heh, this kid was so predictable. He could see Seto thinking the same thing, the corners of his lips barely hitching upward in a tiny ghost of a smile despite his efforts to remain stony and imposing, as was his infuriating way.

"I'm sorry! I'll wait till you go on break! I want the special tickets!"

"Ehhh, just take 'em. I think I will go take a nap, actually. I am kinda tired, it's been real boring lately," Jou said slapping the tickets into Mokuba's eager hands and casually looked over his head at Seto. "If you're looking for me, I'll be in the back behind the rides. Have fun, kiddo." He kept his tone light, but he knew Seto heard the promise in those words, saw the glint in Jou's eyes.

"Thanks!"

Mokuba took off in the direction of the Monster Coaster like a bat out of hell – or a bunny to a carrot, or maybe a puppy to a shiny glass door – leaving Seto to nonchalantly saunter after him. Without a word, Seto brushed past Jou as he regained his seat, tremors of anticipation racing through his body. But it was alright, because they didn't need words, they just got in the way. Their slow, sinuous contact spoke volumes. [Cliff notes version: I am gonna pillage you like a fucking Viking.] With a smouldering backwards glance, Seto disappeared around the corner, and it was all Jou could do to keep his heart from beating its way right out of his chest. It was definitely time for some excitement, he thought, pushing a button. As soon as his goddamned shift was over.

And sure enough, ten minutes later, Seto was nimbly picking his way through the grease patches and mud holes that littered the graveyard of broken carnival rides with a stoic expression that Jou frankly found hilarious, if not a bit endearing. He was a man on a mission, and oh what a mission it was.

"Look at the little princess, afraid to get her shoes dirty," Jou called out to him from behind the bouncy castle. Normally, they were deflated for storage, but as they were currently checking this one for holes, it was the perfect barrier to protect any unsuspecting folk that might wander their way from any grab-assery that was about to take place.

"It's filthy back here," Seto responded, wrinkling his nose in disdain. He was surprisingly quip-less, which shocked Jou a little. Seto would never stand for anyone implying that he had ever thought about princesses, liked princesses, or that he even knew the definition of the word princess, far less that he actually **was** one. Seto was so horny he couldn't think straight. Not that Jou could blame him. Despite the fact that he seemed to be holding it together quite nicely, it was all he could do not to pounce on Seto as he drew nearer.

"Where's the brat?" Jou asked cordially, not wanting to draw attention to the sexual desperation that they were so valiantly trying to hide from each other.

"Where else? Screaming his lungs out on the Monster Coaster. He'll just keep riding it until I go get him."

"Heh, it is not gonna be pretty when he pukes up all that cotton candy."

"Why did you even give him those tickets? First, you say he's spoiled, then you give him free things. Make up your mind already."

"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a cute face."

"Is that so?"

"That's what I said. Wanna make something of it?"

"Not particularly. It really is filthy back here," Seto said again as he reached Jou's side.

"What, afraid to get your hands dirty?" Jou seductively challenged, pulling them out of sight behind the plastic behemoth. With trembling hands, Jou hooked his fingers into Seto's belt, pressing them closer.

"I am not afraid of anything," Seto whispered into Jou's neck, hands already searching, teasing, under Jou's shirt.

"Then let's get dirty."

And with that, their assault on each other was underway, grasping and biting and fighting for control, twisting around one another, driving themselves insane with wanting.

"I really want to fuck you," Seto said thickly into Jou's ear in between nibbles.

"Oh god yes," Jou moaned before he could stop himself, "right here, right now."

"What, right **here**? In this thing?" Seto pulled away, making sure he'd heard Jou properly.

Jou hadn't planned it – there were employees running around, his boss, not to mention all those bratty kids – but he couldn't deny the dirty little thrill that raced through him at the thought. He nodded dumbly, not trusting himself to speak without using a voice that was a few octaves too high to be considered acceptable for a man. And after a calculating pause, he saw the same thrill mirrored in Seto's eyes.

"Alright," Seto said simply with a feral smile that made Jou's head swim and his knees go weak.

"God, you are such a freak," Jou managed to get out, finding himself climbing up into the mouth of the ride, Seto's lean form urgently crashing behind him. Why do I do these crazy things when I'm with him, Jou wondered absently as Seto pinned his arms above his head. The vague feeling that he would pay for this later fluttered just outside consciousness, but he couldn't really bring himself to care at this point. From the nook of Jou's neck, Seto must have been thinking along those lines, because he started to question Jou.

"What if your boss-"

"I'll hear him long before he gets here, he's a loud bastard," was the immediate reply.

"Well, what if-"

"Please shut up," Jou panted, "I'm going crazy here, just shut up and touch me…" which was a request Seto was only too happy to comply with.

They had exactly eight minutes of pure, unadulterated, adrenaline-filled ecstasy before the proverbial shit hit proverbial fan.

"Jou!"

Shit! Shit shit shit, that was his boss coming! He should have known this would happen! Jou scrambled to get off of Seto, simultaneously pulling his shirt on and pushing an annoyed Seto clear of the plastic window, using his foot to hastily slide Seto over the vinyl.

"You get in that corner and you don't say a goddamned thing, do you hear me?!" he hissed ferociously in Seto's direction, frantically shoving Seto's clothes behind him while he crouched down as low as he could go. Seto's only response was a withering death glare that clearly said that if Jou dared to try that ever again he would be left with a bloody stump where his foot used to be. But Jou barely had time to react to that unspoken threat because the enemy had already infiltrated Fortress Sexytime. He could see the outline of his boss, Suzuki, clearly through the plastic window and he knew that things were going to get very, very bad.

"Hey Jou!"

Jou's flushed face immediately popped up in the plastic window, his hair sticking up in every direction.

"Yes, boss?" he asked casually, as if he hadn't been caught in a suspicious situation involving carnival equipment.

"What the hell are you doing in there?" Suzuki asked gruffly. Now Jou, didn't like to lie, but he also knew that there were some situations in which the truth just could not be told. This was one of those situations. 'Oh, I was just having sex with this guy I kinda hate in this bouncy castle here!' Yeah right.

"Me? I, uh…I was just taking a nap," Jou finally said, trying his best to sound sincere.

"No you weren't. You were bouncing around in there – that thing was shaking like an earthquake!"

"Yeah, you caught me!" Jou said quickly. "I **was** bouncing, all on my own just – I, I like to bounce. I like to bounce a lot. Just call me bouncy bunny, cuz I am all about the bounce! I was just – bouncing," he finished uncertainly. Maybe he had laid it on a bit thick there. He did not like that odd stare that Suzuki was giving him, but that was way better than however he'd react if he found out Jou was having sex in a kiddie ride, operational or not. He'd rather Suzuki consider him borderline retarded than lose his job. He heard Seto snickering quietly in the corner and Jou cleared his throat nervously.

"Uhh, alright. Listen," Suzuki said quickly, obviously tired of conversing with Jou through a flap of sheer plastic, "you're off break in ten minutes and then you're working the carousel."

"Yeah, no problem," Jou breathed, sweet relief coursing through him as he watched his boss turn to walk away. And then his heart stopped when his boss halted, and turned back to Jou with a weird look on his face.

"Look, Jou," he started, and Jou winced, bracing himself for the worst, "if you wanted to bounce so bad, you coulda asked. We'll put the castle out next week, alright? All this sneaking around is really, **really **weird."

Jou's heart started again, in a thudding avalanche that he thought could not be entirely healthy. He resisted the urge to clutch his chest and keel over in a dead faint, managing to pull himself together to give his boss a convincing response.

"Thanks, Suzuki. I – I really appreciate that. Now I can…bounce…whenever. Umm, thanks."

It was only after staring vigilantly at his boss' retreating figure for a full minute that Jou allowed himself to collapse in a heap of jelly, his skin tingling like a live wire. He was definitely going to the doctor tomorrow. He immediately rounded on Seto, who was comfortably propped up against the inflated wall, ankles crossed, clothes modestly gathered in his lap, clearly trying not to laugh.

"You asshole! This is all your fault!"

"Why are you mad at me? This was your idea." Which, incidentally, was true, but the look of amusement with just a touch in incredulity on Seto's face made Jou want to punch something. But Seto was too far away and the castle was carnival property, which left Jou no recourse but to have what he hoped would be described as a manly fit, punching and kicking at the air.

"Arrrgh! Well...you know I get some pretty dumb ideas! You shoulda been the sensible one and said _'No, that's goddamned retarded!'_"

"I did try-"

"Oh, shove it!" Jou ground out angrily. "God, this coulda been bad. I coulda been fired – holy shit! I coulda been arrested!" Delayed panic instantly coursed through him and he envisioned himself being led away from the carnival naked in handcuffs screaming "I was just bouncing!!" at the top of his lungs. Just how would he have explained that lovely citywide news report to his friends, to his sister? Once again, a relief so intense it was almost orgasmic flooded through him. Thank God his boss was so gullible.

"You're just realising this?" came Seto's dulcet reply. He seemed rather too amused at this situation, considering he was almost one half of what was bound to be the most notorious nudity-related carnival crime to ever take place in Domino City.

"Hey, I can only think with one head at a time, alright, and I was definitely thinking with The Dragon back then! The Dragon doesn't care about consequences!"

Seto delicately raised an eyebrow in response to Jou's nickname for his genitalia, but like the classy entrepreneur millionaire he was, declined to comment.

"I'm sure your boss didn't suspect anything, I think you're in the clear," he instead assured Jou.

"Yeah, he just thinks I'm a freaking idiot!"

"So nothing's changed, then?"

"Oh, ha ha! This wouldn't be so fucking funny if we were at **your** job playing hide the corndog!" Jou suddenly imagined them getting caught in a compromising position on the table in the company boardroom. Now – that – would be something. That actually made him chuckle. Huffy as he still was, Jou was beginning to see the humour in their situation.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't," Seto conceded graciously. "But as long as he thinks you're out here bouncing," Seto said reaching out for Jou, "…we do have ten more minutes."

***

After what seemed like an eternity, Jou was still reminiscing, and Otogi was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Were…were there kids in it at the time? Cuz, I gotta tell ya, that's sick!"

"What?! No, of course not!" Jou was indignant. Beyond indignant. He was totally offended that Otogi would ask something like that, serious or not.

"Was it at a birthday party or something?" came Yugi's timid inquiry. Et tu, Yugi? Et tu?

"God, no! It was at the carnival, remember when I worked there that summer? Jesus, what kinda person do you guys think I am?!"

"I dunno, I thought I knew you, but this is a whole new side I never knew existed! So who was it, huh? I bet it was a carnie freak. Bearded lady? Juggling midget?" Otogi leaned in close and his eyebrows wagged up and down in an egregious show of confidentiality despite the fact that he was actually talking so loud he may as well have been screaming at every single customer in the bar.

"No, no!" came drunken slurs from across the table. "I bet it was the…whatchermacallit the one that eats everything…Human garbage disposal!" Honda yelled triumphantly, knocking over the rest of his beer. "Cuz, birds of a feather, you know, cuz you'll eat anything and the garbage disposal'll eat anything and then together you guys just ate a big apple pie…"

At that, Honda trailed off looking confused, mumbling about midgets and pie, which actually confused everyone else present even more. Now it was Honda's turn to be on the receiving end of the quizzical looks and Otogi gingerly removed the rest of the beer from Honda's reach.

"By the way, no, no and hell no!" Jou suddenly exclaimed, getting back to the topic at hand. He couldn't let them think he was into carnie freaks, and was actually quite affronted that he had to clarify that to his supposed friends. Jou had quickly moved past exasperation into anger.

"It wasn't even that kind of carnival, you dicks!" Jou vehemently stated for everyone's benefit.

The knowing stares directed his way pissed him off even more. This had been much more fun when he wasn't the centre of attention. He couldn't take this anymore. He put down his beer and looked for the waitress. He was going to get his bill and get out of there before this ridiculous affair went any further.

"Come on, Jou, you gotta admit, that shit is fucking bizarre!"

"Just sordid is what that is," Honda chimed in from his side of the table, visibly restraining the urge to sprawl across the tabletop and go to sleep.

"Oh, so horse farm – otherwise known as a ranch, you idiot! – is ok, but bouncy castle is somehow the most disgusting thing you've ever heard?"

Yugi, who so far had made no other comment, just sat there shaking his head. "The bouncy castle was always my favourite," he said sadly.

"Oh, jeez," Jou moaned, rolling his eyes. "See, this is why I didn't wanna play your stupid game anyway!"

Otogi and Honda cackled together, clearly enjoying getting a laugh at Jou's expense, which irked Jou to no end. He was just about to lay into them again when Yugi interrupted.

"You never said who it was, by the way."

"Yeah, well, just…someone I knew," Jou muttered, quickly turning his efforts to securing the waitress' attention. He wanted to put this whole thing behind them as soon as possible, not drag it out by drunkenly arguing over semantics like idiots, in a crowded bar no less. He'd had his fair share of public humiliation, thankyouverymuch.

"You know, I think you deserve that pizza, Jou," Otogi pronounced.

"Really? How'd you figure that?" Jou asked drily, finally signalling the waitress for the bill. He couldn't even look Otogi in the eye. What the hell had made him answer their questions?! He should have at least lied, dammit!

"Look at poor Yugi here. He's traumatised. To mess with a man's childhood, well, my friend, that is an accomplishment!"

"Urgh! Can we please pretend none of this happened? Please?" Jou begged, throwing himself on the mercy of the heartless bastards that sat before him. Well, one heartless bastard, one drooling mess and one poor guy who looked like he had already checked out of the entire conversation.

"Not a chance in hell!" Otogi fired back. "It is just too juicy. Your only hope is if we drink this memory into oblivion!" Which he looked only too willing to do, draining his beer to the last drop before shooting the most ungainly wink and nod combination Jou's way. Otogi frankly looked epileptic, but Jou figured he could use this to his advantage.

"Well then, come on," Jou said making a split second decision, "let's hit the next place. But no more drinks for Honda cuz I am not carrying him home like this."

"Nah, we'll just leave him on the sidewalk outside his apartment," Otogi stated.

"Come on, guys that's-" Yugi started.

"You're right, too harsh. I'll leave him my jacket, it gets cold out at night." Jou almost laughed at Yugi's appalled expression.

"Does every time we go out have to turn into a sloppy disaster? I mean, since when am I the voice of reason here? Can't we ever have just one normal night out?" Jou implored plaintively.

"Well, maybe next time, champ! Stranger things have happened…" Otogi commented, pushing away from their table and wobbling for the door, followed closely by a weary but reluctantly amused Yugi.

"Yes, they have," Jou smiled, bouncing peanuts off of Honda's head to rouse him from his drunken stupor. "They sure have."

~*~

_I hope you liked it. Half of it was written a few years ago, but I only just recently finished it. It was hard to match the writing style I started this with, so the style is probably a lot different in some places, but I think I made it work. As always, please leave a review if you liked it or didn't! Let me know what you think!  
_


End file.
